


Embrace

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embrace is the sign that things can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abrazo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275482) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

The image shocked the Doctor. Ianto was sitting in the hammock in which he had left him, but Jack wasn’t in his. Jack was sitting on Ianto, lying on his chest, curled in his embrace, like a baby. He was so shrunken that he seemed even small, considering his size. His face rested in the crook of Ianto’s neck and the young welshman surrounded him with his arms and cradled him lovingly. The scene was beautiful. There was so much love in that embrace. There was desperation and fear too, but above all, there was hope. The young man gently kissed the immortal’s temple, and the Captain hugged his beloved even more tightly. The Doctor knew that sooner or later, things would eventually return to normal.


End file.
